Of Music and Magic
by CrimsonMystic
Summary: Percy Nice Jackson was a clear sighted mortal whose parents were killed hours after his birth, were taken in and adopted by a group of desperate goddesses. Others learn of this plan, and seek to join. How will Percy Jackson, adopted son of the Muses, Champion of Hecate, blessed warrior of the Winger Protectors, deal with the world of Greek mythology. And how will they deal with him
No POV

The nine muses -Clio, Euterpe, Thalia, Calliope, Melpomene, Terpsichore, Erato, Polymnia and Ourania- sat around a delicately engraved table in their palace on Olympus, contemplating a solution to their current predicament. The muses wanted a child, but not a regular child. A demigod child, born of all nine of them, to bring honour and respect to the usually ignored goddesses of the Arts. The main problem for them was that they are all sworn virgins. Finally, after many hours of sitting and thinking, Ourania -protector of celestial objects and stars, inventor of astronomy- spoke up. 'Could we not simply adopt a child? We could even adopt a newborn clear-sighted mortal so he would be solely ours.'

The rest of the muses blinked in surprise, amazed such a simplistic idea took so long to come up with. One by one, they started nodding their heads in agreement. Then, as one, they flashed out, intent on finding a suitable candidate.

As soon as they were gone, two cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows, one in red and one in purple. The one in red was soon followed by three more figures, two obviously female and the other male, cloaked in white, gold and emerald respectively. The woman in purple stepped further forward into the light removing her hood as she did so, revealing a beautiful woman seemingly in her twenties, with glowing purple eyes and onyx hair gracefully falling down to her waist. This action was soon copied by the man in red, who was quite handsome, with clear blue eyes and brown hair cut military style. The other three figures stayed where they were, obviously content to let the man act on their behalf.

After a long stare off, the woman finally spoke. 'Well Kratos, it's been a while. A few centuries if I'm not mistaken.' At this the man rolled his eyes

'Not nearly long enough, Hecate.' The woman pouted, faking hurt. 'That's not very nice. Moving on, I'm surprised to see you here, you've never seemed like the sneaking type, nor the type to drag comrades into private business.' The figures behind Kratos glared at her from under their hoods. Before the situation could escalate further, the muses flashed back in, a tiny baby boy cradled in the arms of Erato -protector of love and love poetry, as well as marriage. Upon noticing the five uninvited figures in the room, they quickly moved into position to protect to child.

Kratos stepped forward 'Peace. We are simply here to talk. We heard that you were to adopt a child to bring honour to your names, and we-' he gestured to himself and the still unnamed figures behind him '- were wondering if there was anyway we could participate his upbringing. We could train him in combat and grant him our blessings, greatly increasing his physical ability among other things. As I'm sure you know, we are practically ignored in Mythology and even now few if any demigods so much as know our names, better yet respect us.' After his little speech, Kratos stepped back to his comrades, awaiting an answer. The nine muses turned to discuss this newest development.

After several minutes they turned back to Kratos, nodding in conformation. 'We agree to your terms. You may now leave to prepare for him, we will call you when we plan to adopt him and give him a name.' Kratos smiled gratefully, before bowing and flashing out, soon followed by the others. 'Now, what do you want?'

The muses turned to Hecate. She beamed at them with a playful smile. 'Ditto!' With that, she teleported away in a flash of indigo.

They turned to one another, sighs on their lips, but before they could begin to converse the as-of-yet unnamed child started crying. With a quick promise to continue later, they bustled off to bring the bawling infant back under control, and hopefully put him back to sleep.


End file.
